


Plus difficile à cacher que je ne le pensais

by AgatheReader



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgatheReader/pseuds/AgatheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridicule univers alternatif sur un lycée. Le petit frère de la meilleure amie de Louis devient soudainement très séduisant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus difficile à cacher que je ne le pensais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [harder to hide than i thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018539) by [dangerbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbears/pseuds/dangerbears). 



> Le boulot m'a renvoyé à la maison plus tôt parce que je suis en train de mourir de la peste et j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça depuis un certain temps, et aujourd'hui était le jour, je suppose. Personne ne prétend que c'est un chef-d’œuvre hahahahaha.

Gemma est assise les jambes croisées sur son lit quand Louis rentre. Elle feuillette un Teen Vogue, et son front est plissé, sa lèvre inférieure tirée entre ses dents. Elle lève le regard vers lui, qui est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Assied-toi, » dit-elle, d'une voix forte.

Louis cligne des yeux et obéit, traversant le plancher en chêne brillant pour s'enfoncer sur le couvre-lit violet. Gemma ne semble pas avoir hâte de dire quoi que ce soit, donc Louis regarde la carte au dessus de la tête de lit. C'est l'une de ces fausses antiquités, quelque chose que les gens riches considèrent apparemment comme charmant. Bien. C'est charmant, Louis le permet, juste, comme, il a de vieilles cartes que son père veut obtenir des stations essence et qu'il garde dans la boîte à gants, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas aussi chic.

Gemma soupire. « Donc. Tu m'amènes au bal, ok ? »

« Hmh. » Louis la regarde. « Sûr. Ok. Gemma, ma chérie, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de vous accompagner au bal? »

« Non, » dit Gemma, renfrognée. «Ugh. Lou. »

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Louis. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'arriver ? »

Gemma se redresse et pousse le magazine de ses genoux. C'est ouvert sur la section des robes de bal, naturellement. Louis soupire. Heureusement il n'a pas à investir dans un costume ou quelque chose d'autre aussi ridicule. « Louis, » dit Gemma, le ramenant à la réalité. Elle porte un gros sweat-shirt gris et un leggings noir, avec d'épaisses chaussettes de laine tirées vers le haut de ses mollets. C'est mignon. Louis voudrait lui faire un petit câlin.

Il lui sourit quand elle ouvre la bouche pour encore parler et il rampe à travers l'immense lit jusqu'à elle. Son visage s'adoucit et se détend en un sourire triste.  
Il l'attrape par la taille et la tire vers le bas afin d'être sous la couette. « Salut, » murmure t-il.

Elle serre le bras qui est enroulé autour d'elle. « Hey, » dit-elle doucement.

« Beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, de quoi as-tu besoin ? » Il lève le bras, et avec sa main libre il pousse quelques cheveux de son visage.

« C'est stupide. » Gemma rougit un peu, et regarde ailleurs, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne peux pas croire que c'est quelque chose à quoi je pense. »

« Gem. » Louis creuse du bout des doigts sur son estomac, où elle est sensible. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Je suis juste, comme, » elle fait une pause, soupirant. « Je veux juste que quelqu'un me demande d'aller au bal avec lui. »

« Je viens de le faire ! »

Son front se fronce brièvement, et se détend. « Je sais. » Elle frappe ses genoux contre ceux de Louis, lui faisant un petit sourire. « Je suis juste... Tu sais ? Tout, comme, une chose mignonne. Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement stupide. Juste, comme, je suis la plus âgée et personne ne m'a jamais demandé d'aller au bal. »

« Ah. » Louis la tire un peu plus vers lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de fourrer son nez dans ses cheveux. Ça sent la cannelle. « Bon, je veux dire. Si ça te fait sentir mieux, tout le monde pense probablement qu'on est ensemble. »

« Je sais. » Gemma rit dans un souffle. « Ce qui est bien, je veux dire. Évidemment. »

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. « S'il te plaît viens au bal avec moi, mademoiselle Styles. »

Elle le pince. « Bien sûr que je viendrai. »

Ils sont silencieux pendant un moment, respirant en synchronisation. « Il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu voudrais y aller ? » demande Louis pendant un silence. « Comme un crush secret. »

Gemma hausse les épaules, Louis le sent contre son torse. « Je sais pas. Quelque chose comme ça. »

Louis la regarde, les yeux écarquillés. « Oh mon dieu. Gemma Styles. Tu aimes un garçon ? Et tu ne me l'a même pas dit ? A ton meilleur ami dans toute la planète ? Je te dis tous les garçons célibataires qui me regardent et tu ne me retournes pas la faveur ? » Il tombe en arrière, dramatiquement, faussement blessé. « Je suis blessé. »

Gemma le gifle sur le ventre avec le dos de sa main, et puis glisse sa main sous sa chemise pour la frotter sur son ventre. Il recule. « Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je sais pas. C'est une autre chose stupide. »

« Quoi ? » Louis se rassoit, mettant sa main sous sa chemise pour lier leurs doigts ensemble. « Je suis sûr que tu as bon goût. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est vraiment, vraiment idiot, » redit-elle.

« Dis-moi. »

« Ugh. » Elle regarde derrière elle, s'assurant que la porte est fermée. « Ok, ugh. Ugh, ugh, ugh. Tu connais Niall Horan ? »

Louis plisse le front. «  L'étudiant en deuxième année ? »

Gemma hoche la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un ami de Harry ? » Louis sent qu'il sourit de plus en plus, mais ne peut pas s'arrêter.

« Mon dieu, » Gemma gémit. Elle met une main dans ses cheveux, les poussant tous sur un côté. « Je sais. C'est terrible et bizarre. Mais, comme, tout l'été Harry avait ses stupides amis tout le temps et qu'ils étaient dans la piscine et tout, comme, torses nus et c'est terrible. Il est comme. Mignon. Et hilarant. Et. Pour l'amour de dieu, Louis, arrête de rire- »

« Non, non, » Louis arrête. « Je suis désolé, merde. » Il peut sentir combien son visage est rouge et il presse ses mains sur ses joues, essayant de faire descendre son sourire. « Je suis désolé. Il est vraiment mignon. Grandes épaules et tout. Il est dans, quoi, l'équipe de lutte ? »

« Je te déteste, » dit Gemma, le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur le lit, en riant. Elle monte sur lui, chevauchant son ventre et saisissant ses poignets. « Tu ne peux pas dire un mot de tout ça à personne »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Gemma s'enlève immédiatement, regardant. Louis relève sa tête du matelas, essayant de voir qui c'est.

« Uh, » dit Harry. « Hey, um, Louis. »

Oh ! » Louis peut maintenant entendre combien sa voix est haute et aiguë. « Salut, Harold. Toujours un plaisir. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry doucement. « Donc, comme, vous êtes, uh, crevés, Maman me demandais si tu restais pour dîner ? »

Louis rit, d'un son aigu et agaçant. « On ne fait rien ! Juste, um. On pratique. Gemma pense rejoindre l'équipe de lutte. »

Au-dessus de lui, Gemma gronde et comprime encore plus les poignets de Louis, les repliant plutôt douloureusement. Louis essaie de ne pas gémir.

« Ok, » dit Harry. « Uh, donc, dîner? »

« Oh ! Bien ! Oui ! Est-ce que c'est bon ? Si il n'y a pas assez ou quelque chose, je veux dire, je ne veux pas m'imposer, donc, comme- » Louis mord sa lèvre, arrêtant ce babillage.

Harry sourit un petit peu. « Non, non, je suis sûr qu'on peut grappiller quelque chose pour toi. Bonne chance avec la lutte, Gemma. Et toi aussi, Louis. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Se retournant, Harry sort et ferme la porte derrière lui. Gemma roule de Louis, et enfouit son visage dans la couette sous eux. « Je peux pas croire que tu aies dit ça. »

« Oh, allez. Il ne le comprendra pas. » dit Louis distraitement, regardant son téléphone. « Je suis plus embarrassé parce qu'il pense que tu peux me cerner. Comment je vais lui montrer ma puissance ? Peut-être que je peux soulever l'une de ces gargouilles en pierre bizarres que vous avez les gars. Ou porter une grande pile de plats quand on débarrasse la table. Ou - »

« Pourquoi, » dit Gemma, levant sa tête pour le scruter curieusement, « T'es soudainement très préoccupé de savoir si oui ou non mon petit frère pense que t'es fort ? »

Louis fait une pause. « Um. Fierté virile ? Tu sais. Des choses viriles. Des coquilles pour les parties génitales. Cracher.. Gratter... des endroits. Des choses comme ça. »

Gemma se penche sur le visage de Louis, ses cheveux chatouillant ses oreilles et son cou. Il remue. « Louis Tomlinson, » dit-elle gravement. « Est-ce que tu penses que mon frère est mignon ? »

Louis ouvre la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Les yeux de Gemma sont rétrécis. « Louis. »

« Je... » commence Louis. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises ? Il est séduisant, ouais, c'est sûr. Comme ta maman. Comme toi ! »

Gemma lève sur lui un regard d'acier. « Louis Tomlinson, » redit-elle. « Je vais encore m'asseoir sur toi. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Il commence à se débattre sur le lit. « Mon dieu, ce parachute est un sac à dos ! » il hurle, tombant du lit pour se rouler sur le sol. « Un homme à terre ! Un médecin ! »

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Gemma depuis le lit. Elle se penche en avant et le regarde. « Oh mon dieu, tu as le béguin pour mon frère.

« Je – Quoi ? Ça dégénère trop rapidement ! » Louis se raccroche à n'importe quoi maintenant.

« Tu penses qu'il est séduisant. »

Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Gemma ! »

« Est-ce que je dois te demander tes intentions envers lui ? Oh mon dieu. Tu vas corrompre mon petit frère avec tes sales manières ? Oh mon dieu Louis je te connais. Oh, c'est tellement bizarre, oh mon dieu. C'est tellement, tellement bizarre. » Gemma se rassoit maintenant, les jambes repliées devant elle, regardant fixement le mur. « Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si vous vous mariez ? Je vais être coincée avec vous pour toujours d'une manière totalement différente que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Oh mon dieu, je vais être célibataire et seule pour toujours et toi et mon frère allez être, comme, plein de bonheur en face de moi. Je vais mourir vieille et seule, en vous regardant tous les deux vous faire des mamours. »

« Gemma, » redit Louis. Il ferme les yeux. « Tais-toi. »

« Comment je peux me taire ! » Sa voix est devenue aiguë. « C'est absolument la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais, mais je suppose que j'aurais dû le voir venir. La poussée de croissance. Les nouveaux vêtements qui lui faisait ressembler à des mecs de certains blogs indie. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, il est tellement ton type. » Elle s'arrête et le regarde. « Je suis désemparée. Tu m'as rendue désemparée. Comment je suis censée me comporter avec cette connaissance ? »

« Comme une putain de personne normale ! » lâche Louis. « Regarde, mon dieu, je ne suis même pas une chose, Gem, ok. Il est, comme, objectivement super sexy, mais probablement hétéro et même si il ne l'est pas, je suis sûr que je fais juste partie du paysage pour lui, alors peut-on laisser tomber ? »

Gemma ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer et puis s'arrête, la ferme. « Quoi ? Lou, tais-toi. T'es, comme, magnifique. »

Louis lève les yeux au ciel.

Gémissant, Gemma dit « Reviens ici. »

A contrecœur, Louis rampe sur le lit, mettant un coup de pied dans le magazine de mode encore ouvert sur le sol. Il retire la couette et se met en dessous, la tenant pour que Gemma se glisse à côté de lui. Elle le fait, et soupire en entourant ses bras autour de lui. « Si tu veux sortir avec mon frère, je promets de pas trop râler quand tu passera tout ton temps avec lui, » grogne t-elle.

Louis rit dans un souffle dans ses cheveux et dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. « Je pense même pas à ça comme une possibilité. »

Gemma recule légèrement et le regarde. « Louis, quoi, allez. Malgré l'ambiance bizarre d'inceste que je sens ici, je veux dire, comme-. D'accord, donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe chez Harry ou quoi, mais, à moins qu'il soit un autre, je suis sûre qu'il pense que t'es d'enfer. Donc. Tais-toi. »

Tirant le visage de Louis vers elle, Louis dit « Faisons une sieste jusqu'au dîner et ne parlons plus jamais de ça. J'ai de la force, je te rappelle. »

« Ok. » Elle est silencieuse pendant un moment et Louis se détend un peu, fermant ses yeux. « Mais, » et les yeux de Louis se rouvrent. « Mais, comme, si vous vous mariez tu seras mon demi-frère, » elle murmure. « Et ça serait cool. »

Louis sourit et la tire plus près. « Ouais, ça le serait. »

 

*

Ils s'endorment pendant environ une demi-heure, et puis il y a un léger coup à la porte. Louis a les yeux vaguement ouverts, cachés par une poignée de cheveux de Gemma. Il les enlève et croasse « Ouais ? » juste assez silencieusement pour ne pas la réveiller.

La porte s'ouvre et Harry rentre à moitié dans la chambre. « Hey, » dit-il à Louis. Lançant un regard au lit, il semble remarquer que Gemma dort toujours. « Désolé. »

« Oh. » Louis est soudainement conscient de la façon dont son bras est enroulé autour de la sœur de Harry. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que Gemma à dit sur lui à sa famille au fil des années, mais il ne peut pas vraiment imaginer qu'elle n'aurait pas dévoilé son homosexualité. Lui qui passe souvent la nuit ici. Avec la porte fermée. Louis est assez positif pour penser que toute la famille sait qu'il est gay. Alors armé de cette connaissance, la bouche de Louis s'ouvre, et poétiquement il dit « Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry regarde Louis.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Louis. « Je voulais pas le dire à haute voix. »

Harry commence à sourire, ses lèvres rouges se courbant vers le haut et les yeux louchant vers le bas dans un regard chaleureux. « Je pensais pas que vous aviez des rapports sexuels, mais maintenant je suis assez méfiant, mec. Si elle peut te battre, je peux certainement le faire moi aussi.

« Oh mon dieu, quoi, » dit Louis, offensé. « Elle ne peut pas me mettre une raclée. Je la laissais gagner. C'était, um. Des préliminaires. Jeu de rôle, uh. Elle était Nala, j'étais Simba. Cercle de la vie. »

Harry pleure de rire et Gemma commence à remuer, frottant son visage dans la chemise de Louis. « Alors quoi, » dit-elle sur son torse. « Vous dites quoi sur moi ? »

« Louis me disait que vous jouiez un jeu de rôle animal sur Disney. Apparemment c'est la seule manière de t'allumer, » dit Harry, en souriant à Louis.

En fait Louis voudrait disparaître, un peu.

Gemma se redresse. «Qu'est-ce, » dit-elle, « qui se passe bordel ? »

« Oh mon dieu, rien. Vraiment, vraiment rien. » Louis lance un regard à Harry qui rit toujours près de la porte. « Tu m'as définitivement foutu dans la merde, merci. »

« Je vais devoir te faire savoir que si je mets mon esprit à ton niveau, je pourrais t'exciter très facilement, » lâche Gemma à Louis.

Louis ferme les yeux. « Gemma. »

« Je pourrais, » elle siffle. « Tu veux que j'essaie ? »

« Gemma, » redit Louis, en serrant les dents. « Tu pense à ça, hein ? »

Il y a une pause, et Gemma baille. « Je déteste ma vie. Et ta vie. Et, » elle montre Harry du doigt, « la tienne aussi. »

Harry ouvre sa bouche, en faisant une moue innocente. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ugh. Plus qu'assez, merci, » dit Louis. Il ne peut pas l'aider : il laisse ses lèvres former un sourire et fait un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry fait un sourire à Louis. « J'étais juste venu vous dire que le dîner est prêt, donc. Tu sais. »

« Merci, le merdeux, » grogne Gemma. « On viendra après que j'ai tué Louis. »

« Oh, ne fais pas ça, » dit Harry, près de la porte. « Il me manquerait. »

Gemma met un coup dans le ventre de Louis et il la pousse hors du lit. Il pourrait tout à fait l'amener au bal. S'il voulait. Qui ne le ferait pas. Mon dieu. Il devrait aller chercher une gargouille bizarre.

*

 

Le dîner est tendu. En quelque sorte. Louis est tendu, et toute la soirée il le sent. Gemma est à côté de lui et elle continue de marcher sur son pied chaque fois que Harry les regarde, et Anne est clairement confuse du silence qui règne autour de la table.

« Alors, » dit Anne. « Louis. »

« La nourriture est très bonne, » dit Louis très vite. Il devient rouge. « Désolé je ne l'avais pas dit avant. J'aime beaucoup. Le poulet est un de mes plats préférés, mais ma mère n'a jamais le temps d'en faire. Merci de me recevoir. Votre maison est charmante. »

Tout le monde continue de le regarder.

« Lou, » Anne le regarde comme s'il avait perdu la tête. « Tu as dîné ici au moins une fois par semaine depuis quatre ans. »

« Ouais, » dit Gemma. « Est-ce que tu vas, genre, bien ? Est-ce que tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque ? On dirait que tu vas faire un malaise. »

Harry grogne au bout de la table. Louis ne le regarde pas, parce qu'il ne veut pas remarquer qu'à chaque fois que Harry prend une bouchée de nourriture, sa bouche s'ouvre environ de six fois la taille de tout ce qu'il y a sur la fourchette. Il ne veut pas regarder Harry lécher ses lèvres après chaque gorgée d'eau. Il ne veut pas regarder Harry mettre un peu de sauce sur son pouce et le sucer. C'est obscène. Louis fait un très mauvais travail quand il s'agit de ne pas regarder Harry.

« Je vais bien, merci. » dit Louis raidement. Il dessine dans la vinaigrette de son assiette. « Um. Étais-tu en train de dire quelque chose, Anne ? Désolé je t'ai interrompu. »

Anne regarde Gemma, qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? est clairement inscrit dans ses yeux. Gemma hausse les épaules, encore plus évidemment. Louis mord sa lèvre et se focalise en peu plus sur son assiette. «Chéri, je viens de me rappeler que tu es bon à l'AP d'Histoire européenne, non ?

Oh. Louis prend une gorgée d'eau. « Um, je suppose ? J'ai eu un 4 sur le test d'AP, mais c'était comme de la merde. L'essai était, comme, de façon exponentielle plus difficile que l'année précédente. Je suis toujours très en colère à ce sujet. »

Anne rit, et du coin de l'œil de Louis, il peut voir Harry rouler des yeux. « Je te le demande simplement parce que Harry passe un moment difficile. Je viens de vérifier ses notes en ligne et j'ai vu son dernier score au quiz et- »

« Maman ! » Harry l'interrompt, la voix légèrement surélevée. « Quoi ? Excuse-moi? Ce n'est pas, comme, une invasion de l'intimité ? »

Reposant sa fourchette, Anne soulève un sourcil délicat. « Non, Harry, Je crois que c'est pour ça que l'école donne un mot de passe pour le site internet. »

Les jointures de Harry sont blanches sur sa fourchette. « Regarde, mon Dieu, c'était comme le second quiz et personne ne se soucie de la Magna Carta ou autre. »

« La Magna Carta fut signée en 1215, » dit Louis distraitement.

Anne et Harry de tournent vers lui. Gemma ricane.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry, laissant sa phrase traîner. « Et ? »

« Eh bien, L'AP Euro est de 1500 à, quoi, 1970. La Magna Carta n'aurait probablement été posée comme sujet. » Louis est en train de regretter d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Harry donne l'impression qu'il regrette aussi que Louis aie ouvert sa bouche.

« C'est réglé alors, » dit Anne, d'une voix calme. « Louis t'aidera à étudier après le dîner. »

Gemma laisse sortir un petit rire et met immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche. « Désolée, » halète-t-elle quand tout le monde la regarde. « Désolée, désolée. C'est juste hilarant. »

« Pourquoi, je te prie, c'est hilarant, Gemma ? » grince Louis, en la regardant.

Gemma lutte pour contrôler son expression, forçant sa bouche à faire une ligne droite. « Juste, comme, tu sais. Je ne suis pas sûre que ni toi ni Harry avez décidé de passer votre soirée de cette façon. » sourit-elle à Louis, innocente.

Louis regrette que la race humaine toute entière ait le pouvoir de parler.

« Oh, » dit Anne, « Louis, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Est-ce que tu dois rentrer à la maison ? Je sais que ta mère travaille tard, est-ce que tu dois faire du baby-sitting ce soir ? Je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas demandé. Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé d'aider Harry. »

Louis regarde par-dessus la table à l'endroit où la tête de Harry se baissa pour regarder sous la table, envoyant certainement des sms à ses amis pour dire que sa mère veut que l'embarrassant ami de sa sœur lui serve de tuteur en Histoire. Louis ferme les yeux. « Non, non, Anne, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lottie s'en occupe ce soir. Si Harry le veut, je pourrais, um, l'aider. »

Gemma s'étouffe sur un haricot et Louis frappe son dos un peu plus fort que nécessaire. « Ne meurs pas, » lui murmure-t-il, d'une voix dangereuse.

Harry hausse les épaules vers Louis. « J'suppose que j'ai pas beaucoup le choix, » dit-il, faisant un sourire triste. « Je m'en fiche. Nous pouvons rendre ça amusant. »

Maintenant, c'est Louis qui doit se concentrer très fort pour ne pas s'étouffer. « Parfait, » sort-il.

Gemma serre sa cuisse sous la table et il creuse ses ongles dans le dos de sa main.

Après le dîner, Louis commence à aider à débarrasser, empilant une pile d'assiettes super haute et poussant ses manches subtilement pour tenter de montrer ses muscles. Gemma le regarde, sa bouche se secouant en un sourire moqueur. Louis l'ignore.

Soudainement, deux grandes mains pousse doucement celles de Louis des assiettes et quand Louis lève les yeux, Harry est debout près de lui d'une façon alarmante. « Je les tiens, » dit doucement Harry, souriant à Louis. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens assez mal que tu aies à m'aider à étudier. »

Louis cligne des yeux vers lui. « Oh, » rit-il dans un souffle et se maudit. « Ça va, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. J'ai comme une sorte de manque de l'AP Euro, en fait. »

Harry soulève un sourcil et fait une moue suspicieuse. « Oookay, » dit-il. « Effrayant. » Il soulève facilement la pile d'assiettes de Louis et entre dans la cuisine. Louis le regarde partir et se tourne vers Gemma avec une main sur sa bouche et un expression douloureuse.

« Gem, » soupire-t-il.

« Tu, » dit-elle, le montrant du doigt, « est réellement putain de pathétique. Comme, c'est la chose la plus triste que j'ai vue depuis un moment. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'avais pas vu avant. »

Louis ferme les yeux et s'enfonce dans la chaise à côté d'elle. « Oh mon dieu. » Il pose son front sur ses genoux. Gemma tapote ses cheveux, le condescendant et le réconfortant simultanément.

« C'est mignon, » dit-elle.

Après quelques instants, elle ajoute, « Ce serait vraiment beaucoup plus mignon si ce n'était pas mon stupide frère, hein. »

Louis fait un autre bruit peiné entre ses genoux. Gemma rigole juste.

 

*

 

Vingt minutes après, Louis se retrouve assis sur le lit de Harry Styles, tenant le livre d'Histoire Européenne Moderne, ouvert à la page 102, avec Harry Styles assis en face de lui, tenant un cahier. Louis n'est pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il rêve ou non.

« Um. D'accord, » commence-t-il. « Alors, par où tu veux commencer ? »

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et bascule en arrière. « Je ne veux pas commencer. »

« Bien. Bon. »

Roulant sur le côté, Harry soutient sa tête sur sa main et regarde Louis. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ma sœur ? » demande-t-il.

Louis lève les sourcils et fixe le livre. Il tire ses genoux contre son torse et enroule ses bras autour d'eux, appuyé contre le pied du lit de Harry. « C'est ma meilleure amie, » dit-il lentement. « Désolé, comment ça? »

« Je veux dire, comme, vous êtes ensembles ? J'ai toujours été curieux. Elle n'a jamais dit grand chose dessus, mais ma mère pense définitivement que tu es gay. Ce que tu devrais probablement laisser lui faire penser, même si tu ne l'es pas. » Harry ricane.

Louis rit presque « Elle a vraiment jamais rien dit ? Et ta mère me laisse quand même dormir ici ? »

Harry hausse les épaules. « Je veux dire, ma mère a cette sorte de nouvel âge ne lui demande pas de parler politique, tu sais ? En plus, elle pense que tu es le plus gentil garçon du monde. »

« Oh, eh bien, » Louis bat ses cils, «le suis-je ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. « Aider son précieux petit garçon à étudier ne va pas te faire paraître pire. »

« Je suis juste un saint, » dit Louis sagement.

Harry rit un peu, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Louis regarde ailleurs. Harry est, comme, devenu injustement sexy ces derniers mois. Il est dans le jeans le plus inconfortable que Louis ait jamais vu et il porte une chemise de flanelle avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts, montrant un peu trop sa poitrine lisse, et ses cheveux ne sont qu'une folle masse de boucles tout autour de sa tête. Ses yeux sont d'un vert foncé et son sourire rose foncé et sa peau est pâle et même son corps et si long et il a cette façon de juste exister qui est si désinvolte et confortable qui s'étale. Louis le connaît depuis quatre ans, depuis que Harry était en sixième année, et alors qu'ils n'ont jamais passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Louis a été là pour voir ses phases bizarres : la phase emo, les baggies kakis, la phase skater. Louis sait combien de fois Harry trébuche sur ses propres pieds ou comment il peut tenir trois verres d'eau dans chaque main. Louis a vu Harry pleurer quand Gemma lui parle trop durement et il l'a entendu jouer de la guitare à travers la porte. Il a ces petits instantanés de Harry au cours des quatre dernières années et il se sent mal de regarder Harry maintenant et de réaliser que ce grand, beau garçon est l'accumulation de tous ces petits souvenirs.

C'est pas juste, pense Louis. Il se demande ce que pense Harry de lui. Il se demande s'il a jamais été autre que l'ami de Gemma. Il se demande ce que Harry a toujours pensé de lui excepté si il pensait que lui et Gemma étaient en couple. Il se demande si Harry a des petits souvenirs de Louis pendant ces quatre dernières années. Il pense que non. Il ne serait pas capable de citer la plupart des amis de Lottie, alors pourquoi Harry se soucierait de ceux de Gemma ?

« Alors, » dit Harry, ramenant Louis au présent. « Toi et ma sœur ? Est-ce que je dois te menacer ? Elle est adorable, tu sais. Ne lui fais pas de mal. »

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. « Harry, honnêtement. Tu as à savoir que je suis gay. »

« Oh. » Harry mord sa lèvre et cligne des yeux. Il est silencieux pendant un moment, et puis : « Ok. »

Faisant la tête, Louis dit « Tu voulais juste m'entendre le dire ou quelque chose ? Honnêtement, tu ne peux pas avoir pensé que Gem et moi sortons ensemble depuis la première année. En plus, comme, je sais ce que les gens disent de moi à l'école. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. »

Harry se rassoit maintenant, mettant ses jambes sous lui et se penche en arrière contre ses oreillers. Il regarde ses mains, jouant avec une ficelle sur son jeans. « Non, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr, Personne ne l'était, comme... Je veux dire, tu fais pas gay tu sais ? A l'école ? Et, comme, personne n'est gay à l'école. Je ne sais pas. Alors, c'est juste comme. Je veux dire. Je l'ai suspecté, mais... » Harry s'estompe et passe une main dans ses cheveux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Louis s'assoit un peu plus droit, aussi. Cette conversation vient juste de prendre un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas. « Um, Tu veux, comme... Parler de quelque chose ? »

Laissant échapper un rire, Harry hausse les épaules. « Désolé, mon dieu. Non. Désolé. Ignore moi. »

« Hey, » dit Louis, se penchant en avant et poussant sur les genoux de Harry. « Harry, regarde. Tu n'as pas à me parler de quelque chose, évidemment, mais je suis là pour toi si tu veux le faire, tu sais ? Je suis définitivement embrouillé, ou effrayé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et je peux répondre à tes questions ou, comme, je sais pas. T'acheter des préservatifs. »

Un rire échappa à Harry après ça. Il mit ses mains sur sa bouche de la même façon que le fait Gemma. Louis lui sourit, faisant un clin d'œil. 

Harry lui fit aussi un sourire, mais qui s'estompe assez rapidement car il tourne son regard vers ses genoux. « Je sais pas, » dit-il doucement. « J'ai toujours eu un peu.. Une sorte de crush bizarre sur ce garçon ? Je veux dire, comme, j'ai toujours pensé que je voulais être son ami ou quoi, parce qu'il est drôle et cool et mignon et tout ça. Mais dernièrement c'est comme... ? Clairement pas juste que ça. Et il y a ces autres garçons, aussi, je sais pas. Je les regarde, et, comme... » Harry hausse les épaules, toujours en jouant avec le denim de son jeans, et ne regardant pas Louis. « Désolé te déballer ça. Je sonne probablement comme un enfant muet. » (NDLT – C'est sans doute une expression, et je n'arrive pas à trouver un équivalent en français..)

« Whoa, hey, non. Rien de tout ça. » Louis rampe sur le lit pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit à côté de Harry. « C'est à peu près exactement ce que j'ai vécu. En quelque sorte. Quand je suis arrivé au lycée, il y avait ce terminale dans le club de théâtre qui m'obsédait. Il était hilarant et tellement talentueux et tout le monde l'aimait, tu sais ? Mais il y a eu cette fête du casting et j'étais, comme, après deux bières, totalement ivre, tais-toi, mais il est venu vers moi dans la cuisine et il m'a dit que j'étais mignon et il m'a embrassé, et j'étais juste comme. J'ai juste su. »

Harry regarde Louis, le visage doux et doré avec la lampe sur la table de chevet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » demande Harry.

Louis hausse les épaules. « Les baisers amicaux sont un genre du club de théâtre. Je ne sais pas combien de comédiens tu connais, mais c'est une étrange sorte de culte. Tu embrasses tout le monde. J'ai touché plus de lèvres que je ne le voudrais dans toutes les circonstances. Il venait juste être respectueux du petit étudiant de première année, je pense. J'ai eu le béguin pour lui toute l'année, et puis il a obtenu son diplôme. » Il rit un peu. « On n'a plus jamais vraiment parlé après cette nuit, non plus, mais tu sais. Je lui en dois une, je suppose.

« Ouais, » soupire Harry.

Louis lui jette un coup d'œil, et cligne des yeux quand il réalise que Harry le regarde toujours. « Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un garçon, Harry ? » demande-t-il, avalant quand sa voix devient basse et rauque.

Harry secoue la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas Louis. « Non, » dit-il, d'une voix aussi rauque.

« Oh. » Louis lèche ses lèvres, ses yeux se baissant vers la bouche de Harry. Il s'agit simplement de se pencher, quand il y a un coup sec à la porte.

Ils sursautent tous les deux et Louis file en arrière, secouant sa main avec adrénaline. « Ouais ? » croasse Harry, et puis éclaircit sa gorge.

Louis s'empare du livre et l'ouvre. « Henry VII, » dit-il d'une manière extravagante. Harry le regarde juste, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Gemma ouvre la porte. « Hey, » dit-elle.

Louis la regarde avec de grands yeux, mais Harry s'incline juste sur ses oreillers, l'image de la désinvolture. « Quoi d'neuf ? »

« Je me demande juste comment ça va, » dit Gemma, regardant Louis suspicieusement. « C'était trop silencieux. Je m'attendais à entendre des éclats de verre dans ta tentative d'évasion, H. »

Harry ronchonne. « Nah, nah. Louis est un tuteur scandaleusement compétent. Il est très efficace. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il l'est. » Gemma lance un autre regard à Louis. « Je peux vous apporter quelque chose les garçons ? »

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, ma chère ? »

Gemma soulève un sourcil. « Si tu n'es pas occupé, Lou, je pense qu'une gargouille être déplacée de quelques centimètres vers la gauche. Je sais que tu te sens concerné avec leur placement. »

Louis lui lance un regard plein de mépris. « S'il te plaît, part. »

Gloussant, elle sort de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. « Sois gentil, » chante-t-elle depuis le couloir.

Harry regarde Louis. « Gargouilles, quoi ? »

Louis soupire. « Je réfléchis à des moyens pour réaffirmer ma masculinité après qu'elle se soit moquée de moi. »

« Oh, bien. » rit Harry. « Tu n'aimes pas être la cible de moqueries, hein ?

Louis se fige et lui lance un regard, les joues définitivement chaudes. Après un moment de silence, Louis rigole. « T'es comme un monstre. »

Faisant un clin d'œil, Harry sourit. « Je pense que j'ai ma réponse. »

« Qu'importe, » murmure Louis. « Henry VII. »

« Nous n'avons pas encore étudié ça, » dit Harry innocemment. « De quoi on parlait avant que Gemma arrive ? Je pense que c'est là que nous nous sommes arrêtés. »

« Oh ? » Louis soulève un sourcil. « Tu veux que que je sois ton étudiant du club de théâtre alors ? »

Harry regarde ses genoux à nouveau, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. « Nah, non, jamais de la vie. Je suis peut-être à nouveau muet. »

Soupirant, Louis se penche encore en arrière et met une boucle derrière l'oreille de Harry. « Hey, Harry, regarde. Tu vas avoir plein de temps pour penser à ça, pour arriver à comprendre qui tu veux vraiment embrasser, tu sais ? Ne t'inquiètes pas autant avec ça. » Louis hausse les épaules. « Après mon garçon du club de théâtre, je n'ai embrassé personne en fait, vraiment, depuis deux ans. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry le regarde à nouveau, avec de grands yeux. « Pourquoi tant de temps ? »

Louis mâchonne sa lèvre et hausse les épaules. « Je veux dire, tu l'as dit avant, personne n'est vraiment gay à l'école. Il y avait ce gars d'un an mon cadet que j'ai regardé pendant un certain temps, je suppose, mais j'étais super secret et il m'a fait clairement comprendre que personne ne devait le savoir, et c'est comme ça. Je veux dire, il est sexy pendant un moment, tu sais ? Mais c'est juste dur. Il ne voulait même pas rencontrer ma mère. C'est dur pendant un moment, je ne vais pas te mentir. » Il fait un demi sourire à Harry. « Mais au risque de ressembler à un horrible courtois et digne cliché de campagne publicitaire, ça va mieux. »

Harry rit dans un souffle et hausse les épaules. « Je suppose. »

« Ouais. » Louis considère Harry pendant un moment avant de tendre la main et de lui serrer. « Et, comme, si tu te sens bien avec tout ça, Gemma a été géniale pour moi. Je sais qu'elle ferait pareil pour toi. Et, je veux dire... Je suis toujours là pour toi. Si tu veux parler. Ou sortir. Ou n'importe quoi. »

Secouant la main de Louis, Harry incline la tête. « Ouais, um. Tu penses que je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? Si ça te convient ? »

Louis sourit et essaye d'enlever le oh mon dieu un garçon mignon vient de me demander mon numéro qui résonne dans tout son corps. « Tais-toi, évidemment. Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

 

*

 

Louis rentre à la maison vers vingt-trois heures ce soir-là, et après que Gemma l'ai déposé, il erre dans la maison sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa chambre, se jetant la tête la première sur son lit.

Il a quasiment embrassé Harry. Il a quasiment embrassé Harry le petit frère de Gemma. Il a quasiment embrassé Harry et Harry n'a pas été effrayé. Harry voulait réellement l'embrasser. Louis laisse sortir un petit cri dans son oreiller. Harry voulait embrasser Louis.

Gemma l'a torturé sur la route vers sa maison. Elle voulait savoir tout ce que Harry avait dit, tout ce que Louis avait dit, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Louis n'a jamais, jamais caché quelque chose à Gemma avant. Même avant qu'il se sente prêt à dire à sa mère qu'il voulait embrasser des garçons, Gemma le savait. Gemma sait tout en premier, comme avec une lettre prioritaire. Elle connait tous les garçons pour lesquels Louis a eu un crush, elle sait tout sur le bazar avec Reid pendant la première année, elle sait qu'il a embrassé Aiden à la fête du club de théâtre il y a trois mois. Elle sait tout, et pour la première fois Louis ne pouvait honnêtement pas lui dire quelque chose.

Il lui a dit que lui et Harry avaient juste étudié, que c'était bien, que rien n'était arrivé. Il lui a assuré qu'il n'avait définitivement pas sauté sur Harry. C'était dur. Il ne trahirait jamais Harry, il ne révélerait rien tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt. Il comprend définitivement combien c'était dur pour Harry de lui dire tout ça cette nuit, mais... C'est trop dur de le garder pour soi. C'est trop dur parce qu'un mec mignon voulait l'embrasser et il veut juste analyser chaque moment avec sa meilleure amie.

Laissant sortir un grand soupir dans son oreiller, Louis ferme les yeux et essaye de se détendre. Il essaye de se rappeler que Harry a le béguin pour un garçon qu'il aime depuis des années. Il essaye de se rappeler qu'il allait être l'expérience de Harry. Il essaye de se rappeler qu'être une expérience ne se termine jamais très bien pour lui.

Tous ses rappels lui font penser qu'un garçon mignon l'a quasiment embrassé. Louis crie encore un peu plus.

Après une demi-heure où l'esprit et le corps de Louis trahissent son sens de la pensée rationnelle, Louis enlève ses vêtements sur son lit dans un sweat-shirt et un tee-shirt Batman trop petit, regardant la carte miteuse et légèrement froissée des États-Unis qui est accrochée à son mur. Ça vient de la boîte à gants de son père, et c'est l'une des seules choses de lui que Louis a.

Son téléphone vibre à côté de sa cuisse. Il regarde, et c'est un numéro qu'il n'a pas enregistré. Ça dit, Hey, attends, il y a une chose en plus que je voulais te demander..

Louis fronce les sourcils. C'est Harry ?

Quasiment immédiatement : Ouais.. Tu pourrais venir dehors ? Je suis à l'angle haha

Quelque chose de chaud qui rappelle un peu l'excitation fonce à travers le ventre de Louis. Il attrape un sweat à capuche qui est posé sur sa chaise de bureau et met une paire de vieilles Toms miteuses à ses pieds. Il se glisse silencieusement à travers la sombre maison, en évitant la troisième marche qui grince, et retenant son souffle devant la chambre de sa mère. Il ne ferme pas la porte, parce que peu importe comment il essaye de la fermer, elle fait toujours un bruit sourd dans toute la maison.

Harry est appuyé contre la voiture de Gemma quand Louis arrive à l'angle et Louis enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il sourit, mais il est fragile. « Quoi de neuf, Harry ? » dit-il.

Harry lui sourit en retour, et il semble nerveux. « Je... Mon dieu. » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, mais la pose immédiatement sur son front. « Je me demandais juste si tu avais quelqu'un pour le bal ? »

Louis le regarde. « Quoi ? »

Harry se fige et regarde ses pieds. Ses larges épaules montent et descendent un peu.

« Harry, » dit doucement Louis. « Tu ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment ? Je veux dire... Je suis flatté, ne te méprends pas, mais. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu vas regretter, tu vois ?

Harry est toujours silencieux, ne regardant pas Louis.

« Et, » continue Louis, en baissant la voix jusqu'à un chuchotement, « Je ne veux pas vraiment être un essai. »

Maintenant Harry le regarde, et un sourire ironique a remplacé l'ancien sourire nerveux. « Louis, j'ai le béguin pour toi depuis que je suis en sixième année. J'ai eu assez d'essais, je pense. »

C'est au tour de Louis de se figer. Il reste là, à un mètre de Harry, et les mots de Harry restent suspendus en l'air entre eux. Louis veux les attraper et les garder près de son cœur pour toujours. « Quoi ? »

Harry hausse les épaule. « Je sais pas. T'as toujours été drôle et bruyant et gentil envers moi. Les amis de Gemma n'ont jamais été gentils avec moi, tu sais ? Et tu étais juste si gentil et plein d'assurance et j'ai aimé ça quand tu étais près de moi, mais, comme. Je sais pas. Je ne voulais pas t'agacer. » Harry rit un peu. « Alors j'ai fait en sorte de me cacher dans ma chambre et de penser à des excuses pour te parler. »

Louis le regarde.

« Alors. » Harry hausse encore les épaules, regardant fixement Louis. « Tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi ? Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui j'ai envie d'y aller. »

Parlant dans un souffle tout tremblant, Louis cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de parcourir le mètre et de passer ses mains autour du cou de Harry. « Je suis heureux que tu n'aies plus peur de moi, » murmure Louis. Il se lève sur ses orteils et presse un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

Les mains de Harry étreignent immédiatement les hanches de Louis, l'amenant encore plus près et se penche vers le bas, et Louis peut basculer sur ses talons. Louis enroule ses bras autour du cou de Harry et approfondit le baiser, écartant ses lèvres légèrement et en tirant la lèvre inférieure de Harry, qui entre sa langue. Harry soupire et enroule entièrement ses bras autour de la taille de Louis, et après quelques baisers, Harry recule et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis.

« Salut, » dit Louis dans les cheveux de Harry, souriant.

« Hey, » dit Harry, embrassant le cou de Louis.

« Tu sais, » dit Louis, après un silence. « J'étais censé aller au bal avec Gemma. Elle ne va pas bien le prendre. »

Sous les bras de Louis, Harry hausse les épaules. « Mon ami Niall a un énorme crush pour elle. Il serait putain de ravi si je lui disais qu'il peut lui demander. »

Louis tire le visage de Harry pour le mettre à sa hauteur et plante et autre rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « T'es tellement génial. »

Harry lui sourit juste, les yeux brillants et chaleureux sous les lampadaires de cette nuit glacée de septembre. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? J'ai une gargouille qui a besoin d'être déplacée. »


End file.
